Tear in My Heart
by BionicOtaku
Summary: Tsukishima thinks about the one he loves. TsukiYama. Inspired by the song "She's the Tear in My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots.


**So this is my first Haikyuu! fic and it's inspired by the song She's the Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots. I don't know how well it went but I had a great time writing it. Enjoy and your reviews give me hope for humanity.~ BionicOtaku**

Tsukishima cursed as the car wound down the crooked road and bumped through another pothole, shaking everything within, including himself and more importantly his boyfriend sleeping in the passenger seat. Yamaguchi stirred for a moment but then was still again. Tsukishima let sighed as glanced at the sleeping frame beside him. I guess that's what I get for growing up in the middle of fucking nowhere. These potholes have probably been around longer then I've been alive and they'll probably be here for eternity since the go damn government is never gonna fix them. He had been driving for close to five hours to get back to Miyagi from the college he and Yamaguchi both attended for the fall break, but now he was almost wishing they had stayed away. Not because he wasn't happy to see his family and, though he would never admit it, his friends from high school, but because being at home meant that he would have to sleep in his home, away from Yamaguchi. The two of them hadn't spent a single night apart for almost three months, and Tsukishima hated to admit it but he would miss the brunette's warm embrace and even the sound of his soft snoring. He would miss waking up in the morning to the soft grumble of "morning Tsukki" and the little squeaking noises that came from the back of Yamaguchi throat as he stretched out his body for the first time. It would be a week and a half of waking up to an empty bed and an empty feeling. Sure he would see him during the day but it was different.

He flicked the knob on the radio to turn the volume of the music pouring out of it down. He normally loved to listen to music and the stuff on this radio station was okay, but right now he wanted to think. He glanced over at Yamaguchi again and couldn't help but smile a little. He had seen Yamaguchi's freckled little face almost every day for ten years, and started looking at it more and more with increased thoughtfulness for the past four, but even so Tsukishima couldn't get enough. He loved everything about it. Most might say it was a plain face, the only really notable thing being the dash of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and many would consider those to be "blemishes". Tsukki however did not agree. He loved the shorter man's almond shaped eyes and his light brown irises that seemed to reflect the world back brighter and more beautiful than it actually was. He loved his slender jaw that tapered to his shape chin that Yamaguchi loved to rest on Tsukki's shoulder. He loved the coarse brown hair that stuck out at funny angles, and the tan skin and of course the freckles. Yamaguchi's freckles were Tsukishima's folly. He could spend hours looking at them, counting them, drawing lines to connect them.

As he drove into town he slowed down taking time to look out the window at the street illuminated by the lamp posts above them. It seemed that on every corner of this sleepy little town he had a memory. Over there was where he had first caught himself staring at Yamaguchi. He had hurried home that day, making up some excuse as to why he had to run off. He had spent the rest of the night confused and wondering why he had felt like his throat was closing up as his best friend turned his head and smiled at him. It was funny now to think he had ever been so clueless. On that bench was where they used to sit together, listening to music while Tsukishima would sort through a container of french fries, picking out the floppy ones and giving them to Yamaguchi. In that alley way Tsukki had once given Yamaguchi a blow job, much to the brunette's trepidation. They passed by Karasuno and even more memories flooded the blonde's mind. Their first kiss, Their first fight, The first time he had said he loved Yamaguchi and the first time the other had said it back. The day they found out that they would be going to the same college. The day that they had decided to live together. All of these wonderfully perfect things had taken place in this town, but Tsukishima didn't care about the place at all. All he cared about was the person.

Tsukishima was a cold person. His heart was cased in armor and from the outside you might not even be able to tell it was there. But Yamaguchi was the one person who had always seen it. Who had cut through the cold hard metal and into Tsukki's beating heart. However the tear didn't hurt. It was what made him feel alive. It made him burn. It lifted him to a heavenly place, higher than he could have ever gone alone. He pulled into Yamaguchi's driveway and nudged the sleeping boy awake.

"We're here" Tsukishima said removing the key from the ignition.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you Tsukki." Yamaguchi replayed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"It doesn't matter"

"What did you do to pass the time?"

"I was just thinking."

Yamaguchi let a cheeky smile cross his lips as he leaned in closer to the drivers side.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout"

"Us" the blonde replayed. It had taken him a very long time, but he now longer felt insecure about admitting such things to his partner. As long as the rest of the world still believed in the aloaf and brooding demeanor he cultivated it didn't matter that Yamaguchi didn't. He hadn't for years anyway.

"Wow, you are such a sap." Yamaguchi chuckled, unhooking his seatbelt and clamboring from the car. "I can't believe everyone thinks you're so cool."

"you used to think I was cool." Tsukishima pointed out as he did the same and walked around to the other side.

"I still do." Yamaguchi answered, taking his hand as they walk. Tsukishima glanced again at the face to his left and thanked the universe for the one standing beside him.


End file.
